Pyridinesulfonylureas of the instant application show high activity as preemergence and postemergence herbicides. In particular, safety to corn is demonstrated by the herbicides.
EP-A-13,480 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,206, issued Mar. 6, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,645, issued June 11, 1985 disclose 2-pyridinesulfonylurea substituted in the 3-position by R.sub.1, wherein R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6 or SR.sub.13.
EP-A-30,433 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is H;
R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.12. PA0 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1-C.sub.3 alkyl, C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA0 Y is O or S. PA0 R.sub.1 is hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl; and PA0 X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2. PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 Q is S or S(O).sub.n ; and PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA0 R.sub.5 is S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ; and PA0 R.sub.6 is H, F, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA0 R.sub.1 is R.sub.f or R.sub.g ; PA0 R.sub.f is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio or CN; PA0 R.sub.g is C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio or CN, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino; PA0 R.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 '; PA0 R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8 ; CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 '; PA0 R.sub.4 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ; PA0 R.sub.5 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ; PA0 R.sub.6 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.7 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl; or PA0 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA0 R.sub.9 is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.10, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl; PA0 R.sub.9 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 R.sub.10 is OH, F, CN, OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) or OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl); PA0 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 W.sub.2 is O or S; PA0 A is ##STR28## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, azido, ##STR29## m is 2 or 3; Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA0 R.sub.a is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.b and R.sub.c are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.d is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.e is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA0 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA0 (1) when X is halogen, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; PA0 (2) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR30## (3) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the combined number of carbons of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5 or R.sub.6 is less than or equal to six; PA0 (4) when J is J-1 and R.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ', or when J is J.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ', then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, ##STR31## (5) when J is J-2 and R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e or R.sub.7 is H, then X and Y are other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; PA0 (6) when J is J-5, then R.sub.7 is other than H or R.sub.6 is other than SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA0 (7) when J is J.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, or R.sub.7 is H, then X is other than iodine; and PA0 (8) when J is J-2 and R.sub.7 is H or R.sub.3 is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.d R.sub.e, then Y is other than C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 (9) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl; PA0 (10) when J is J-1, J-2, J-3, J-4 and A is A-5, then R.sub.f is other than H; PA0 (11) when J is J-1 or J-2, then A is other than A-6; and PA0 (12) when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ' or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, then R.sub.1 is R.sub.g and when R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 is other than CO.sub.2 R.sub.9 ' or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 'R.sub.8, then R.sub.1 is R.sub.f. PA0 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, Cl, F, Br, I, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR32## CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.a is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA0 Z is CH or N. PA0 W is O; PA0 R.sub.f is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 haloalkyl, halogen or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.g is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, ethyl, W.sub.2 R.sub.11, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or cyclopropyl; and PA0 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, allyl or propargyl. PA0 R.sub.7 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, allyl or propargyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl; PA0 R.sub.9 is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.10, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, propargyl or cyclopropylmethyl; PA0 R.sub.9 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl; and PA0 R.sub.10 is OH, CN or OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3. PA0 A is A-1; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, allyl or propargyl; and PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA0 A is A-1; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, allyl or propargyl; and PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA0 A is A-1; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, allyl or propargyl; and PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA0 A is A-1; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 R.sub.6 is SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R.sub.10 ; PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, allyl or propargyl; PA0 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl, propargyl or cyclopropyl. PA0 A is A-1; PA0 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxyprimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N3-ethyl-2,3-pyridinedisulfo namide; and PA0 N2-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N3-methyl-2,3-pyridinedisul fonamide. PA0 [X] is a suitable halogenating reagent which would be obvious to one skilled in the art. PA0 R' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or benzyl. PA0 R.sub.9 can also be R'.sub.9 ; and PA0 X', R', R.sub.1, R.sub.9 and R'.sub.9 are as previously defined. PA0 R.sub.1, R.sub.d, R.sub.e, R.sub.7, R.sub.8 and R'.sub.7 are as previously defined. ##STR42## wherein R.sub.1 is as previously defined. PA0 X' is F or Cl; and PA0 R', R.sub.9 and R'.sub.9 are as previously defined. PA0 R' and [D] are as previously defined. PA0 The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds", a series published by Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York and London; PA0 "Pyrimidines", Vol. 16 of the same series by D. J. Brown; PA0 "s-Triazines and Derivatives", Vol. 13 of the same series by E. M. Smolin and L. Rappoport; and PA0 F. C. Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,547 and K. R. Huffman and F. C. Schaefer, J. Org. Chem., 28, 1812 (1963), which describes the synthesis of triazines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2, R'OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, ##STR5## CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2, HGLCCF.sub.2 or HCF.sub.2 ; and Z is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR6## wherein A is ##STR7## and R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, S(O).sub.m R.sub.16, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR8## wherein Z is ##STR9## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.20, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-84,224 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein A is ##STR12## and R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-125,846 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR13## wherein J is ##STR14## and R.sub.3 is Cl, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2.
EP-A-155,767 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR15## wherein J is ##STR16## and R.sub.5 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, CO.sub.2 R.sub.15, C(O)NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 R.sub.18 or NO.sub.2.
EP-A-161,905 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR17## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.16 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.19, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy.
EP-A-164,269 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR18## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13.
EP-A-171,286 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR19## wherein R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
South African Patent Application No. 83/4305, published Dec. 14, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR20## wherein R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C(O)R.sub.9 ;
South African Patent Application No. 83/6639, published Mar. 8, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR21## wherein A is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl radical, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl radical which is substituted by halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylsulfonyl, or is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted as for C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, or is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, an -X-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, amino, mono- or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino, carbamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)carbamoyl, sulfamoyl, mono- or di-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)sulfamoyl radical;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR22## wherein R.sub.1 is S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or SO.sub.2 di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; and
This patent generically discloses, but does not claim, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-101,670, published Feb. 29, 1984, discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR23## wherein R.sub.1 is Q-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino;
This application generically discloses compounds of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses a process for the preparation of herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR24## wherein R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ;
This patent generically discloses, but does not claim, compounds of the instant invention.
EP-A-184,385, published June 11, 1986, discloses the following compound for selective weed control in tomatoes and turf. ##STR25##
U.S. Ser. No. 874,307 discloses herbicidal o-alkylcarbonyl-pyridinesulfonylureas.
U.S. Ser. No. 943,137 discloses herbicidal o-substituted-pyridinesulfonylureas.